


My Fallen Angel

by Jen16



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Minor Takami Chika/Watanabe You, My First Fanfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen16/pseuds/Jen16
Summary: Yoshiko went to Riko's house to study.What is she gonna do now?





	My Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Oof first fanfic. Hope you like it!

 

> Yoshiko went to Riko's house to study.
> 
> What is she gonna do now?

* * *

 

Yoshiko was nervous the whole time. She felt her heart throbbing every second. 

The way Riko focuses on her notes, her golden eyes glowing, her perfect wine red hair, everything about her was perfect. Yoshiko couldn't help but stare at her the whole time.

"Huh? Yocchan is there something on my face?" Yoshiko felt her face burning. "Wha-! T-There's nothing, really..." The first year jumped and looked away. "Just that you're beautiful..." She mumbled under her breath but the second year seemed to hear it. "T-Thanks..." The older girl blushed.

Soon enough, Yoshiko began to focus on her studies but she was troubled on this certain problem...

"Yocchan, is there something you're troubled with?" The redhead asked. "Y-Yeah... this part..." The first year pointed out.

"Oh, for that one you just have to..."

Yoshiko was enamoured with the girl. The way she points out how to solve the problem, her beautiful voice, her slender fingers pushing her strand of hair behind her ear, she just noticed she was dangerously close to the redhead.

"Yocchan, is there something wrong?" Yoshiko flinched "Your face is red." The older girl asked, worried. "F-Fear not, my Riri! This is nothing but mere hellfire!" Yoshiko said in her fallen angel persona. "Ok, if you say so, then..." The older girl said, still worried.

They began to study once more but then Yoshiko's stomach grumbled...

"Hehe~ should I make snacks?" The redhead giggled. "Y-Yeah..." Yoshiko nodded.

The first year watched till the older girl exited the room.

She smelled the room. _This room really smells like Riri..._ Yoshiko thought. _Well of course, this is her room..._ The first year layed on her bed and cuddled a pillow. She stayed in that position until Riko entered the room with a tray of snacks.

"Fufu~ looks like someone got comfy." The redhead giggled.

"Uuugh..." The first year blushed and nodded.

The redhead put down the tray of snacks and lend one cookie to Yoshiko. Yoshiko took the cookie and bit a part of it.

"It's delicious!" Yoshiko said, munching on the cookies.

"Hehe~ I'm glad you liked it." The redhead smiled.

"You could be a wife, someday..." Yoshiko said unconscious. Riko blushed. Yoshiko realized what she said and blushed too. 

It was getting late, Yoshiko missed the last bus, but she didn't really care because she could just run home.

"Yocchan, you missed the last bus, what are you gonna do?" The redhead asked, worried. "I'll just run home." She said, eating the last cookie. "Eh? No! That's bad for your health!" The redhead said worriedly. "You can stay here." The girl insisted.

_Oh boi, a night with Riri?_

_Fuck yes!_

"Well, if you want..." The redhead looked away. "Nononono! Yes! I'll stay here!" The first year said coming closer to her, grabbing her hands and staring at her golden eyes.

The first year backed away blushing intensely. "I mean, yes, I'll stay here." The redhead blushed and nodded. "Let's take a break." Riko said. 

The both of them sat in the bed and there was awkward silence. Yoshiko thought it was a good time to confess. "Actually," Yoshiko said looking away, hiding her deep crimson blush. "Riri, I..." The redhead looked at her confused. 

"RIRI! I LIKE YOU! PLEASE, DATE ME!" Yoshiko said looking at her.

"Y-Yocchan"

"PLEASE, BE MINE!" Yoshiko said having tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I know you don't-" She was interrupted by soft lips touching hers. She felt like she was going to melt, she feels like this was all a dream, a _realistic_ dream, unfortunately, it's not.

Riko pulled away.

"I love you, Yocchan..." Riko said with a seductive voice. Yoshiko got turned on. She locked lips with her again, but this time it's more passionate.

Their tongues dancing perfectly with rhythm, their desire for more, the moans that filled the room, it was all too good to be true.

They both pulled away, gasping for air.

 _Beep Beep!_ Riko's phone rang.

_Chika: Finally, you two confessed :P_

_You: Congratulations! XD_

Both of them blushed and looked out of the window. 

They saw You and Chika waving at them with cheeky grins. They glared at them and Riko closed the curtains.

"Anyways, wanna sleep?" Riko asked. "Yeah, sure..." Yoshiko said, with a yawn.

Riko lend her old pajamas to Yoshiko. They both changed clothes and layed on the bed. 

Yoshiko hugged Riko and buried her face onto Riko's chest.

 

"G'night, Riri..." 

"Good night,"

 

"My Fallen Angel."

 


End file.
